Nigun Grid Luin
:"If you had just chosen to abandon the villagers in the frontier, then it wouldn't have ended like this. It's impossible for you to be unaware that your life alone is worth more than the lives of a thousand peasants. If you really loved your country, you would have abandoned these villagers." ::- To Gazef Stronoff Nigun Grid Luin (ニグン・グリッド・ルーイン) was the captain of the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. He was ordered to assassinate the Re-Estize Kingdom’s strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. Appearance Nigun had blonde hair and black eyes, he had a scar on his face and wore a black and white robe. Personality Nigun was a deeply religious person who believed in the power of God, he was granted through his position in the Sunlight Scripture. This made him arrogant, but once he was beaten, he offered up his own subordinates lives to save his own. Background Being the captain of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun had been involved in many illegal activities. Recently, he was sent to eradicate a demi-human village but was stopped by Blue Rose, whose leader managed to scar Nigun's face. He kept the scar as a reminder of his defeat. Chronology The Undead King Arc Nigun Grid Luin was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He sent his men disguised as knights of the Baharuth Empire to ransack several villages, intending to play on Gazef's honorable nature and lure him out. After the attack on Carne Village, Gazef and his subordinates charged at them head on to buy time for the villagers to escape. The Sunlight Scripture strategically used its summoned angels to kill Gazef's men and wear him down. Just as victory seemed certain, Gazef disappeared, only to be replaced by Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. Nigun first sent two angels to kill Ainz. Cheering at the sight of Ainz pierced by the angels' swords, the members then became confused when they realized he had not collapsed. After the two angels were destroyed by his two bare hands, Nigun ordered the rest of the angels to swarm Ainz, but this too ended in failure as they were all caught in his Negative Burst and destroyed in one fell swoop. Panicking, Nigun summoned the Principality Observation, but this too was immediately countered in a single blow. Dumbfounded, he accused Ainz and Albedo to be Demon Gods and proceeded to activate his final trump card - the highest level angel, Dominion Authority. Signaling the attack, the angel managed to slightly hurt Ainz with its Holy Smite, but failed to follow up as it was consumed when Ainz casted the spell Black Hole. Completely demoralized by their powerlessness against Ainz, Sunlight Scripture's members were taken prisoner and given to Neuronist Painkill to be interrogated for information. The Dark Warrior Arc After being taken prisoner by Ainz Ooal Gown, Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture were questioned, tortured and experimented under Demiurge's supervision. However, Nigun died in the process of being questioned. Abilities and Powers Nigun Grid Luin had an innate talent to increase the power of his summoned beings to be stronger in battle. Active * Angelic Summon - 4th: A 4th tier divine spell that allows to summon a Principality Observation. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Nigun was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Kingdom and he was aware that his task wouldn't be easy if Gazef was equipped with the Kingdom's treasure. He was given a sealing crystal to eliminate him for good. Blue Rose Nigun held a grudge against on Blue Rose for interfering with his operation in eradicating a demi-human village. He also resented them for helping demi-humans, an act that defied his country's teaching on human supremacy. Nigun kept the scar from his encouter with Blue Rose as a reminder of his defeat. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nigun wasn't given an order to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. * Nigun's crystal was used by Momon to fool everyone in the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel as his trump card to deal with the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. * For an unspecified reason, Nigun and his Scripture were placed under magical surveillance by the Cardinals. Quotes *(About Blue Rose): "Damn that Blue Rose...The weak must look for many methods of self-protection if they want to survive. To not even know that, how stupid." * (To Ainz): "Your ignorance is saddening and you will pay for your foolishness." *(To Ainz): "Such a thing can't happen! Simply impossible! No one is able to just use one spell and destroy a high level Angel! Where are you from Ainz Ooal Gown!? A person like you can’t be some unknown figure! What is your real name!?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Sunlight Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy